Avatar Spirit- Winter Solstice
by rashatigress
Summary: Occuring a few years after the end of the war. What happens when the couple explores Katara's bending abilites on the Full Moon Winter Solstice? Aang and Katara find themselves thrust into the spirit world unexpectedly. What will they discover, how will they get back? Sexuallity. deleted pg-13 alternate chapter. was a needless repeat. Please review/PM
1. Chapter 1 Winter Solstice

Winter Solstice

Water lapped around dark ankles. A beautiful full moon hung low in the sky, just passing the horizon. A gentle breeze tugged at the white skirt of the young woman's bathing garments and rippled across her bare stomach. She could feel the energy of the full moon pulsing though her blood, giving her life and strength. The pool was warm where the chestnut haired figure gracefully swirled the water up and around her. Kicking, twisting, dancing under the clear sky.

The spray and mist would follow the arc of her hands, the sway of her hips, or the nod of her head. Sometimes the movements would whip dangerously, spraying shards of razor sharp ice daggers across the pond's surface. A few fish had been impaled on the end of spiked tendrils and brought back to her waiting basket, encased in ice for safe keeping and storage.

The push and pull of the water was mesmerizing. She willed the energy though the waves and drew a great swirling sphere from the surface. She lifted it high above her head, careful not to lose a single drop. She was a vision of youthful grace and beauty, toned arms raised over her head with the perfect twisting globe of crystal fluid high above her. She was outlined against the giant moon, facing out over the waters, her back to the shore.

Suddenly, the woman felt her control over the orb wane. She felt the presence of another, nearly as strong as her, maybe even more, take possession of the ball. Concentrating fiercely to maintain ownership, beads of sweat broke out across her brow. She couldn't hold it any longer. The bubble was ripped from her grasp and shredded in the air above her, bursting into delicate snowflakes fluttering down upon her. Her dark hair now sparkled and glistened with the fragile crystals.

An infectious, playful laughter broke out across the quiet clearing. The perturbed woman turned, shooting a look of feigned anger from piercing sapphire eyes towards the sound of the amusement. A tall, thin young man stood there holding his sides while he giggled. The bright moon illuminated his pale body, making his sky blue tattoos stand out in stark contrast. The ink work trailed from his bare forehead and all the way down his spine, arms, and legs, ending in arrowheads at each extremity. Like the woman, the only thing between him and the warm night air was his own bathing garments, distinctly blood red.

"Aa-aang…" the woman groaned. "Not fair!" She flicked her wrists and swept the snowflakes off her shoulders. With a devious smirk, she lifted and condensed them into a frosty cold sleet, showering them upon the young man's shoulders. The icy water ran down his back and into his sparse clothing.

"Whaaa! Cold!" he howled, arching his back as if trying to get away from the chilly liquid pouring down his spine. It was the woman's turn to laugh. He puffed up his chest and focused. Drawing his energy center he exhaled slowly and pushed his hands down along the front of his chest and abdomen, distributing the power evenly through his body. A small swirl of flame escaped his lips. The water hissed and steamed off his skin as he stepped into the pool towards the smiling woman. The water boiled around his ankles.

He placed one arrow tattooed hand on the woman's hip, and the other against her now rosy cheek. He smiled and lovingly thumbed the carved pink flower in the center of her woven white choker. He had replaced the dry, withered flower a few months previously when he discovered the woman had secretly kept the original he had made for her so many years before. Now she wore it gladly every day, her mother's necklace stowed away for safe keeping. He tilted her head up and brushed his lips across her brow.

"You may be the world's greatest water bender, Katara," he whispered before gently kissing her lips, "but *I'm* still the Avatar."

* * *

Three years had passed since The Hundred Year War had ended. The Gaang had gone their separate ways so to speak, but were still closely in contact with one another. Messenger hawks were common sites. Toph Beifong was successfully running her metal bending school after reconciling with her parents. Sokka was currently at the South Pole helping reestablish the communities. The Southern Water Tribe had been scattered during the war; Hakoda and Master Pakku needed all the help they could get. Zuko had a nation to run after the successful completion of The Harmony Restoration Movement and discovery of his mother, half sister, and step father. Through the guidance of Aang, Katara, and Zuko, the groundwork for the creation of a fifth nation was underway. A nation where benders and non-benders of any background could live together peacefully. Azula was in the wind for now.

Avatar Aang was an Air Nomad. He always would be. It was in his blood. He would go wherever the winds would take him. And Katara would forever be by his side. After spending nearly a year traveling and studying and fighting with Aang before the end of the war, there was nowhere else the master waterbender would rather be. She was as free flowing and strong as the ocean currents. She loved her Water Tribe family, but her destiny was tied to the Avatar's. She had seen the world and wouldn't turn back.

"We're your family now!" Katara had cried desperately so many years ago. And she meant it. People of the Water Tribe had such a strong sense of family. They would sacrifice everything for their loved ones. There would be times when the pair would have to part for one reason or another, but never for long. They were an unbreakable team. Aang had lost his entire people and he needed her in his life to be that family, as much as she needed him.

Many people didn't understand the Air Nomad culture, but that was changing with the creation of the Air Acolytes. Most assumed since Air Nomads were all monks, then they must be celibate. But that didn't make sense. How would a culture survive without love and companionship and children? It was a personal choice for an Air Nomad to take a partner, not a requirement as in other cultures. Sure, some took vows of celibacy, but that was actually more rare than most people realized- especially after the genocide.

After completing their training and receiving their tattoos, young Air Masters would set out on their own with nothing but the clothes on their back, their sky bison, a glider, and very minimal provisions to begin their world journeys. The Air Nomads were incredibly spiritually aware. They were peaceful and full of love and joy. Discovering their soul mates if they had one from across the world often took only a few short years of wandering. Children were usually given to the temples by the age three for their own training. The whole of their people was their family, not just those of blood.

Aang sometimes wondered if he had been meant to find a soul mate. It was an idea that chilled his blood, knowing that he had disappeared for a hundred years while someone was doomed to face the wrath of the Fire Nation alone. But that was an old guilt that he had carried and washed away when he had unblocked his chakras.

As Guru Patik had said, the air nomad love had been reborn as new love. In Katara. Even if he had to detach himself from her at times. But now he knew that the detachment was necessary not only for him, but her as well. He couldn't spend his life worrying about her just as she couldn't spend hers wrapped up in concern about him. They were each their own person. They could take care of themselves. But *chose* to care for each other. And that was the key. He didn't posses her and she didn't posses him. They gave themselves to each other freely.

The winds often took Aang and Katara to one of the four Air Temples to oversee their upkeep and training of the new Air Acolytes. Many non-benders from the other three nations had adopted the Air Nomad lifestyle and teachings of peace upon learning of the Avatar's return and the end of the war. Aang knew that any hope for more airbenders was basically extinct. He worried about the Avatar cycle down the road, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was the last airbender. He would NEVER be treated as some horse put out to stud as some people had disrespectfully and crudely suggested. Even if he and Katara had many children, the chance of them being airbenders was not great. Only members of the Air Nomad race were ALL benders. His children would only be half Nomad- it was probable that his children could be completely non-bending. The bloodlines would become even more diluted unless they intermarried- which would also be in poor taste for a multitude of other reasons. But he could try and preserve his people's culture and heritage through those who respected it.

As for now, for all the pair knew, this was just another stop in the night on one of their many travels across the globe.

* * *

Aang broke away from the kiss and ran his hand through Katara's hair, lost in her beautiful eyes. He may have been physically only sixteen, but his soul was ancient, with maturity and wisdom far beyond his years. His youthful and playful nature was more due to his personality, than the number of summers he had seen. He and Katara had been best friends for four years. They had been nearly inseparable from the moment they met. It felt like they had been together for ever. When Katara had freed him from his icy prison stasis, she could have sworn she recognized him from somewhere, but couldn't place it. How could she? He had been frozen in ice for a hundred years- and she was only fourteen. She had never even seen an airbender before.

Katara's arms were wrapped around his shoulders and she had to look up to meet his gaze. He had grown so much over the last few years. Meanwhile she hadn't gained an inch! By fourteen, most girls have reached their full height, now at eighteen she knew she wasn't getting any taller. But Aang could have years of growth still. At this rate she would have to stand on her tip toes to reach his lips. A tall, handsome bender- the most powerful one in the world, just like Aunt Wu foretold.

"You know," she said, poking him in the chest with a single finger punctuating each word, "just because you're the 'Avatar' doesn't mean you can just barge in on my full moon bending practice. How long were you there?"

"Long enough to enjoy the show. You were beautiful. It was like your soul itself was bending the water. It was very spiritual." His eyes were warm and proud, but his smile turned to a grimace of concern. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? It's so late."

"You know me on full moons. I can't ignore it." She summoned a handful of water from the very air and spun it. It danced on her palm in a winding cyclone of liquid. "Plus it's the Winter Solstice- the first night of MY season. It's like every fiber of my being is alive with energy. I couldn't possibly sleep." She sliced the water across the glassy pool, wrinkling icy fractals over the surface wherever the water touched. "It's a good thing we're so far from the South Pole. I'm enjoying the warmth here."

"Yeah…Me too." Aang replied dreamily and slid his hands around the small of her bare back, thumbing the edges of her skirt's waistband. His eyes drank in her exposed flesh; he was still intoxicated by her beauty. Even after all this time, the water master could steal the air master's breath. After four years on their own they had experienced their fair share of intimacy. What had begun as sweet, innocent friendship blossomed over time into a full, mature romance. They were like an old married couple while still being feisty teenagers and playful children all the same. There still was one line they had not crossed… yet. Heat danced across her skin where his fiery fingertips touched, always so careful not to burn.

"If I'm allowed to watch, I'll promise to leave you to you exercises undisturbed." He winked and released her. He stepped back, placed his fist to his palm, and bowed his head, "My solemn promise as the Avatar."

She laughed gaily at him, a sound that filled his heart. He loved laughter. And he loved *her* laughter more than anything else in the world. He stepped back out of the pool and took a wide stance. He punched his fists toward the ground, feeling the energy of the earth beneath his feet. With a quick series of hand motions he pulled the dirt beneath him up and into a small seat.

"Show off." Katara harrumphed at him with her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at him like a child. "I'm sooo cool…I'm the Avatar! I'm the master of ALL four elements. Plus I'm the Great Bridge between the physical world and the Spirit World." She punctuated each statement with a waterbending flair of her own, sending splashes at her boyfriend, who parried and launched each blow back to her as tiny snow flurries. He loved the look of the crystals on her hair. It always reminded him of when they met at the frigid South Pole.

"Well, I really can't argue with any of that," he smirked good naturedly. "It is completely accurate."

Katara drew in her breath slowly, feeling the pull of the moon and the flow of the water around her. With a look of confidence and determination, she raised her hands and pulled many arms of water up and around herself.

"Argue this!"

She flung them all towards the surprised Aang. Rock shields, fire blasts, whirlwinds, nor ice walls were enough to protect him. There were just too many tentacles. She was too powerful a water bender. She snaked one of the arms around his torso and clenched her fist when she sensed it make contact. The water tightened like a vice grip and she lifted him from his stone stool and pulled him toward the water again.

The bald monk twisted and turned the attack against her, forcing himself forward faster with a burst of wind at his back. Simultaneously, he pulled a wall of water up behind the woman to break their fall as he flew toward her. With wide eyes Katara realized her mistake too late to recalculate. Aang was flung into her, wrapping his arms around her body and spinning into the cushion of water. Tumbling deeper into the pool, the pair surfaced gasping for air while laughing, a tangle of arms, legs and Katara's thick wavy hair.

"Good snag," Aang grinned at Katara, splashing her some more. "If I was *only* a waterbender you would have me beat, every time, hands down."

"Lucky for you, you're not," Katara chided, easily deflecting his watery assault. "Good counter-attack."

Aang pushed himself back towards the shore again with a small wave, "You started it. But for real this time, I'll just watch."

"Wait."Katara followed him into the knee deep water and reached out tentatively, putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned back to see her thinking hard, biting her lip. "I have an idea for something I want to try, but I'll need your help. And permission"

He arched his brow and smirked impishly. "Not bloodbending, right?"

"Goodness no!" she glared. "Never!"

"Oh...I thought you already had…" He pulled her hips to his and whispered enticingly in her ear, "I seem to have lost control of myself."

Katara could feel him against her and scowled deeper. "Come on," she replied tersely, giving him a little shove. "I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay!" he stepped back, hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry. You're just so… I don't know… special tonight. Something's different about tonight's full moon. You are so full of spiritual energy. As you said, I am the 'great bridge.' I can't help it, I'm drawn to it." He winked, but regained his composure. There was definitely something … almost magical about her aura tonight.

She took his hands gingerly in her own and smiled serenely at him. Closing her eyes and centering her energy, she ran her fingers delicately on the back of his hands and traced the blue lines up his arms, shoulders, and neck. His flesh crackled with static under her touch. Taking his cheeks between her palms, she tilted his face to her.

She kissed him gently on his forehead; right on the point of the arrow. It sent electric pulses throughout his body, running along the chi paths that were road mapped by his sky blue tattoos. That single touch began to awaken something deep inside his soul. Aang bowed his head, nestling against her breasts like he had a thousand times before, even long before it meant anything more than comfort. Katara kissed along the tattoo line on his head, resting her lips against the crown of his shaven head, then back down again. She tilted his chin back to face her with nimble fingertips to lay her lips between his eyebrows and the tip of his nose. When their lips met is was soft and reserved.

Wind whipped around the pair like a small storm, twisting Katara's dark brown hair above her. The water in the pool swirled around them as the waterbender brought tendrils of the liquid to her hands. They glowed as if filled with her healing spirit, but it didn't feel the same as it usually did when healing. The water was simply filled with *her* spirit.

While still joined in the gentle kiss, she drew the shimmering water in her hands along the arrows, starting at Aang's forehead and sliding down to his shoulders. Her touch was like fire and ice and he gripped her hips tightly. The energy flowed down both of his arms under her palms and back up to his terrible scar in the middle of his spine. This time his vision wasn't that of his fall from the lightening strike, but from his return after; when Katara had revived him from death. When the first thing he saw was her loving, hopeful, and terrified face. Now, wherever her fingertips passed, his tattoos remained glowing underneath as well. His vision was clouding with an unearthly blue light. The world was falling away from them.

She was inducing the Avatar State.

Often he had gone into the Avatar State in fits of extreme emotion- whether it was rage or self preservation. Seldom was it calm and reserved. This was a completely different experience. Or maybe it wasn't. Could extreme love induce the Avatar State? But this was gentle, controlled, and full of cosmic energy. Aang couldn't tell if he felt hot or cold at her touch- both at the same time if that was possible.

Her hands followed down his body and lingered at the small of his back, dipping just past his red trunks. He gasped at her touch and she broke their kiss in order to reach farther. Her mouth brushed along his throat and down his sternum. Katara passed her hand along his rear, feeling with her spirit where his tattoo divided to flow down his legs.

Aang's hands sunk deep in to her mane as she continued to kiss down his body, laying her satin lips against his abdomen now and trailing past his navel along the line of hair running to his low waistband. Katara was now kneeling in the shallow water as she finished drawing her energy along his legs and to the tips of the arrows on his feet.

Finally she released the glowing water and energy back to the pool and into the earth, grounding him. The pool's water and clay soil beneath radiated for a moment and went dark as the energy dissipated. He shuddered at her kisses and the feel of the energy flowing so peacefully along his chi paths.

Katara let her own energy flow out into the waters and laid her head against Aang's narrow hip. Her own heart was pounding. She had touched something special between them. She could feel the bony ridge of his iliac crest against her temple and his constrained swell against her neck. He was always so thin and sinewy from his constant training and vegetarian lifestyle.

"Wow, Katara," Aang finally spoke in husky, hushed tones, the glow in his vision fading, "what was that?"

"I'm not sure," she smiled, looking up at him with her deep cerulean eyes. "It just felt right. Like something I had to do. Was it okay?"

He gently bent the water around Katara and lifted her back to standing before him and held her hips gently. "Um, yeah. More than okay. That was amazing. I can feel you pumping through my veins. You tapped into my Avatar Spirit. I could feel your energy inside of mine. Like you were completely a part of me. It was incredible. You were inside of me."

He kissed her forehead and lips like she had, but there was a renewed hunger. His arrowed hands wrapped around her back, crushing her against his body. He cupped her rear in his hand and pulled her hips against his own, lifting her against his firm bulge.

"I want to return the feeling," he whispered into her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2 Entering the Void- Explicit

Author's note: I told myself I wouldn't do a full on sex scene. But then I did. It's not as explicit as others I've seen by far, nor as explicit as I've written myself. It's the same exact story as chapter 3, just with the lemon thrown in. Short chat between them about her necklace included. Swapping the order for ease of use. If you want to read with the lemon, feel free to continue. If not, Skip to Chapter 3

* * *

Avatar Spirit- Entering the Void- Chapter 2 ~ Explicit Version

* * *

Katara had no idea what she had just done. It just felt right. Like something she had to do. Like something she had done before in some way, but forgotten about. The Avatar State had always been an all powerful, terrifying sight. But this had been calm and peaceful- truly a great bridge between their personal and spiritual worlds. They had been connected on a level she had never imagined before. Katara felt like their spirits actually were joined. Somehow using her own spiritual energy, she had been able induce the Avatar State in Aang. That somehow she had touched his very soul. And she wanted more.

She had been able to calm him *out* of the State every time he was enraged, but it had always been his decision to hear her steadying voice and return to the present. It wasn't anything she had bent or forced in him. This time she had asked his permission, and he gave himself to her bending will of his own accord. And as easily as she had stimulated the change, she released it back to the elements as well. The power that the Winter Solstice Full Moon had given her was incredible.

He was holding her so tightly that she could feel his heartbeat pulsing though the thick arteries of his neck and thighs; could feel his heart pounding against her chest. Then again, it was a full moon and she could feel every drop of water filled blood coursing though his body. Especially where their hips made contact.

"May I? Please?" he whimpered, begging. They had indulged in each other's embraces before in other ways, but had never crossed that final line. The timing had never seemed right. Until now. Aang could only hope that Katara felt the same. It was her choice as well.

She looked lovingly into his big stormy grey eyes with her arms wrapped around his neck and whispered one word.

"Yes."

Aang swept Katara out of the water and into his strong arms and carried her to their camp. She threw her head back and laughed aloud at his lovingly playful action while he buried his face in her neck, nibbling at her throat. He caught her open mouth to his and kissed her so deeply that his fire breath actually passed though her. The water from the pool steamed off both of their bodies as he set her down among their soft blankets and bedrolls.

They fumbled at the knots of each other's bindings, like they had forgotten how they worked. Even though they had undressed each other a hundred times before. Being inseparable for nearly four years left little to the imagination. There was no shame or discomfort between them.

* * *

***Lemon***

Aang's fingers slipped against the knot of Katara's white breast bindings, still soaked from the pool. He didn't want to break his mouth away from hers in order to get a better look at the tie. Katara broke the kiss and threw her head back, laughing again. Aang pouted at the loss of the taste of her tongue on his.

Focusing now in the bright moonlight, he could inspect the knot more diligently. She was so beautiful lying there underneath him that he had to stop. Holding himself up with one hand, he stroked her soft face with the other

"Aang," she whispered, running her rough hands along his arms to his shoulders. She had gentle hands, but not soft. Years of hard work and training had seen to that. "What is it?"

"I'm just enjoying the view," he smiled. It was sweet and genuine. "I don't want to miss a thing."

He ran his own calloused hand down her face and across her throat, pausing at the choker again.

"You know, I can get you a nicer one now," he kissed her neck with an open mouth, scraping his teeth and tongue against her. She arched her back deliciously at his touch and gasped. "If you'd like."

"I love this one just fine," she sighed looking into his grey eyes. She reached up and touched the carved flower gently, "You made it for me. Nothing can compare. Nothing else would *mean the same thing.*"

"I… I didn't know you thought of my necklace that way." Even in their precarious situation, Aang's pale cheeks flushed and he looked worried. "I… well... I kinda do… but I didn't want you to feel owned or obligated to anything. That's what the original ones from the Northern Tribe meant."

"Yeah, but I'm a Southerner. The others are made of leather and ivory or bone. You're kind of against those things. And they are given for political reasons," She smiled so sweetly his heart melted and his fears were chased away. "You made this because you wanted to do something nice for me. There's a difference between 'engaged' and 'betrothed.' It's a two way choice. Just. Like. THIS."

She grabbed his hips forcefully and pulled him down to her, legs yielding around him. She could feel him hard against her as she rubbed up against him. He felt so good there. Just the weight of him, pressing her down into the soft blankets.

Aang lost control of himself for a moment at the feel of his constrained manhood pressed to her. At the hunger he felt through her fingers. Her energy was so strong. He could feel it dancing like static across his skin. He moaned into her mouth and kissed her again while grinding down into her. It was rubbing him so perfectly.

He wanted her nude beneath him. Wanted to see all of her, laid bare under the moonlight. Wanted to run hands and mouth over every inch of her dark body. He grabbed at the knot of her bindings again, bending the moisture out of the cloth until it finally gave way. She stole the water from him and iced it across his bare back drawing shudders of pain and pleasure from him.

He reluctantly pulled away and sat up with her. There was no way he could unwind the yards of fabric from around her chest while laying on top of her.

He smirked and whipped a tiny whirlwind around her, twisting the bindings off her body. They fluttered to the ground gently. It was warm, but she shivered under his gaze, dark nipples hard in the exposed air. Shuddered as his air bending tickled her flesh.

He'd seen her breasts a hundred times before, but always loved looking at them. He cupped the mounds gently, sliding his thumbs across their peaks. He lifted them and kissed the warm flesh tenderly. They were larger and heavier now than when they had first fallen in love. Of course, so was he.

Katara's hands were running down his sides and grabbed at his red loin wrap. She untucked it much easier than he had with her own breast bindings. It wrapped around and under his hips and groin.

She guided him up onto his knees and nudged his legs apart so she could remove his bindings. Her bare breasts were pressed against his chest where their softness molded against solid body. He could feel the pebble like nipples through the skin of his torso.

Her fingertips passed gently across his body as she untangled his wrap. He quivered as they rubbed along his erection, freeing it. She eased the wrapping away from him and bent a small amount of water to her hand to help gently massage him. She knew his under binding were painfully constricting on purpose in order to restrict his urges and maintain his focus; to keep him more in tune with the universe.

It didn't always work so well.

He moaned with relief as he was released and permitted to hang freely. Katara's healing hands kneading his lower muscle and sensitive sack gently was welcoming and enticing.

He pushed her back into the blankets and bent the ground up underneath her so she could recline comfortably. He kissed her mouth one more time before sliding his lips and tongue down her neck and between her breasts. He could hear her heartbeat pounding against her ribs. Could feel it thumping through his mouth as he licked from the tip of one breast to the other.

He gripped her breasts with both hands to feel them brush against his cheeks. They were like great warm pillows. She laughed because she knew how much he enjoyed touching them. He would never tire of nuzzling into her comforting embrace. It was one of the earliest memories he had of her- resting his head into her soft bosom. He probably had inappropriately indulged in them earlier than they realized. Back before he knew playing with them would give them both so much pleasure.

He laid down beside her and snaked an arm under her neck and shoulders. He gripped her free breast roughly while continuing to nibble along the other. His heavy member was resting on her hip, twitching against her caresses. She was now running a fingertip from base to head softly.

He kissed all around her nipple, but never touching. He was teasing, trying to make her beg for his mouth. This was a game he had played with her before and relished in it. It was as difficult to restrain himself as it was for her. He licked in great big swirls, pausing just before the peak of her breast. She'd hold her breath in anticipation only to groan in frustration. He would completely cover her summit with his mouth, but still not touch. When he finally lapped his tongue across her nipple, the moan of relief that escaped from her nearly drove him over the edge. And they were just getting started.

His free hand now flowed over her breasts and scraped along her smooth toned stomach and finally to her hips as well. Her underskirt was pushed up around her waist and thankfully she didn't have on the thin knee-length pants. He ran his palm along the outside of her thigh and knee, then slowly back up the inside, trying to slide his fingers into her undergarments. They were tied too tightly.

He stopped sucking at her breast and growled at the impediment.

Again.

She laughed.

Again.

He shimmied down and they worked at the side knot of the underdressings together, pulling until they fell away. She arched her hips away from the blankets and he slid the skirt and under garment from beneath her to join the discarded torso bindings and red loin wrap. He kissed the inside of her thigh, and then the hollow of her hip. Her course lower hair tickled against his cheek. He trailed open mouthed kisses from her navel to sternum. She involuntarily arched against his kisses. He then tasted the rest of the way up along her throat and chin into her awaiting mouth.

Under the full moon, Katara could hear the pulse of his blood just beneath his skin. Feel it course through his body. She wanted that blood in her. Aang's hot breath against her breasts was tantalizing. She took his tattooed hand and guided it along her thigh until fingertips were brushing against her soft damp folds. His fingers began gently stroking her and it was more than she could handle. She wanted to pleasure him as well, but because of the angle she couldn't reach anything lower than his stomach anymore.

She kissed his tattooed forehead and ran her hands down his spine like she had before. She drew her energy along the lines without even thinking about it, the sweat on his slick, muscled back shimmering under her touch.

Aang shuddered and gasped at her energy entering him for the second time that night. It felt so good he couldn't stop himself. He needed to enter her too. His fingers were suddenly inside her as far as they could go, stroking her walls urgently.

Katara bucked at the unexpectedly rough touch. Usually he was so gentle with her that she had to encourage him. He was always worried he'd hurt her. That's when she saw the faint glow along his tattoos.

"Oh Aang!" she tried pulling away from him. "I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean to!"

"What?" He picked his head up from her chest, vision unfocused and lost in desire. He gazed down her glorious toned and glistening body, sparkling in the moon light. His hand was still inside her, thumb circling her sensitive nub. Then he saw the light glow on his arm. "Oh... that. That's nothing to worry about. Please don't apologize. I like it."

"But I didn't ask," she felt tremendously guilty. "I just wanted to pleasure you. I didn't mean to engage your Avatar Spirit. It was an accident. You're not in control."

"Maybe not." He kissed her forehead in return, stroking her internally still. "But you are. And I like it when you're in control of me."

He crushed his mouth to hers again, kissing her deeply and pinning her down. The ground softened beneath them as a ring of fire sprung up around their blankets.

"Please don't stop, Katara," he whispered into her mouth as she squirmed and reared against him. "Because I don't want you to."

She could have stopped if she wanted to. But she didn't want to. And apparently he didn't want her to either. Touching his soul felt good to her too. His passion was hotter than she expected in more ways than one. She commanded a protective ring of water around them in response to his fire.

"I'd never let you burn again," he sighed at her bending.

"I know," she replied, still writhing in pleasure and trailing spirit energy up and down his spine and arms, even sliding it along his legs with her toes. "I'm more worried about YOU getting burnt."

The foreplay continued for some time. They had all night, and no one to bother them. Kisses and touches that they had shared a million times before had a different urgency. Well practiced fingers and lips passed over each other's bodies drawing gasps and shudders. They were both teetering close to the edge of pleasure. There would be no pain when they took that final leap.

Katara stopped him before they went too far, she didn't want to finish yet. Her dark hands on Aang's pale chest made them laugh at the contrast. They were nervous and comfortable at the same time. Aang hovered just over Katara when primal need took control. He was ready and willing. But was she?

"Baby, you're my forever girl," he whispered. He could see the full moon reflecting in her bright eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. A hundred times yes. You and always and only you."

Their lips met. Aang angled himself above Katara. She could feel the tip of him tickling her waiting edges sending waves of pleasure through her. She tilted her own hips to meet him, rubbing him along the opening. He couldn't hold back any longer and gave in to the void.

They joined with a final wave of emotion and desire.

It was incredible. The feeling of complete vulnerability as he was sheathed within her. Pulsing into her soft depths. Entering her as she had intimately entered him. It was safe and familiar. It felt like home.

She had been so close to the shining edge of ecstasy before that she could taste its metallic traces on the back of her tongue. Now it was a whole new level of fulfillment. Her hands traced his body with glowing shudders. She was touching his Avatar State, but he was not consumed by it.

The elements around them bent without their direction or thought now. Just flowing along with the incredible energy the pair was creating. Wind whipped around them, beyond the airbender's conscious control. Katara's water swirled protectively, creating a safe barrier from the circle of fire that had scorched the grass beyond their blankets.

Bodies fell in rhythm with heartbeats. Twisting, turning, winding. Aang cupped her hips under him, thrusting hard into her welcome body. The ground beneath them softened and changed at their needs, molding under the ferocity of his pounding.

It was almost like the two were sparring with everything they had. With mouths and hands and hips as well as elements. Soon it became a like competition. Who would end up on top. Who would outlast the other. Who could draw the louder cries, deeper moans from the other. Who could force the other to lose absolute control first.

Katara threw Aang to the side with a forceful push and climbed on top of him. There may have been the slightest hint of a blood bending command in the push, but everything was lost in the passion. In his loss of control. He had been half into the Avatar State the whole time under her touch and he loved it. It's not that Katara was trying to dominate him- she was trying to give him as much pleasure as he was giving her. And he let her.

He cried out, his vision now ablaze as she slid him back into her violently. He was so deep he was hitting her farthest wall. He summoned the ground beneath his hips to change the angle of his final thrusts, trying to reach even deeper.

She arched her back, throwing her face to the watching moon. Her dark hair swirled above her in the torrent, Aang's burning hands tight around her hips as she rode. After what felt like an eternity held within the span of a heartbeat their passion reached its peak, both of them crying out in ecstasy together. The world shattered in a blaze of blue light around the pair, shadows of figures echoing beyond them into the distance. All elements fell silent.

***End Lemon***

* * *

"I love you," Katara whimpered as she fell down against Aang's heaving chest. She kissed his cheek once, before sliding to the soft grass beside him. He held her hand to his pounding chest and kissed the forehead that was lying on his shoulder. He breathed in deeply the sweet musky scent of her hair against his face. In this moment, the world was perfect.

"I love you too," escaped his lips with a puff of flame.

It took a few more minutes for them to come to their senses.

Grass? They had been on their bedroll and blankets. Simultaneously, the lovers opened their eyes for the first time.

The world was dimly lit with colors and plants they didn't recognize. And dawn was many hours away. Aang saw fear register in Katara's wide eyes.

"Aang?!" she gasped, "Where are we?!"

He sat up, holding her close and gazing around in shock. He knew exactly where they were.

"We're in the Spirit World." He had a hunch and palmed an air marble. "Completely. Not just our spirits. Our bodies too. We crossed into the void together."

* * *

Aang stood and held his hand out to his beloved, helping her to her feet. They somehow had the simplest traditional garments clothing their bodies now. Their skin was still flushed with the fading heat of their passion. Strong arms wrapped around Katara's body, protecting her and giving her confidence.

"How did we get here?" she said, gaping at the misty, strange world around her. It felt almost like the Swamp, but not quite. There were creatures beyond imagination flitting through the trees and underbrush, watching.

He shrugged a bit, glancing around. She was scared. She had had never been to the Spirit World. To be truthful, he was nervous too. Not only had he brought Katara with him, but their bodies were there too. But he couldn't let on that he was wary. He was the Great Bridge after all. Wasn't he?

"I'm not sure," Aang replied and turned her to face him, gently lifting her chin to meet his gaze. He bit his lower lip thinking. Like she had earlier… "But I have an idea. Us…You even more specifically."

"Me?" She arched an eyebrow skeptically at him. "But … But how?"

"It's the Winter Solstice. The Physical and Spiritual worlds are always closest at the solstices. I always enter the Spirit World easiest on those days. But it's a full moon tonight as well. You are positively the greatest water bender in the world." She blushed modestly and shook her head. He smiled with pride. "No, really you are. You took on Master Pakku untrained and nearly defeated him- now trained, he wouldn't stand a chance. I've seen you wipe out entire warships with a single wave. You took out Azula during the Comet! I know part of it was because she had lost her nerves and you out thought her, but YOU were the one to bring her down. You may not have invented blood bending, but took control back from Hama and overpowered her without training or practice in the art. She had spent her lifetime perfecting the technique. You can induce the Avatar state in me with your waterbending energy."

"I said I didn't really know what I was doing with that." Katara blushed deeper, smiling, but then shook her head in shame "I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't right. Like bloodbending."

"No, no, no!" Aang scolded. "It was perfect. I said you could. It was amazing. *You* are amazing. I feel like you were supposed to do that. Like you've done something like it before."

"Um, no. I'm pretty certain I've NEVER done that before." She scowled at him patronizingly, but then winked. "Along with a few other things tonight."

"Yeah, about that…" Aang blushed and rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly. "I think that's obviously part of what brought us here. Like a perfect storm of events… The Solstice. The full moon. Your incredible bending. And… Us..." he took a stab at an idea, "Did you notice the flash at the end?"

"Well, it's not like my eyes were open… but yes." It was Katara's turn to blush at the memory. "There was like a blur of figures beyond you. I figured it was just my mind playing tricks on me and after…everything… They reminded me of the statues at the air temples. I couldn't really *see* them, but I felt them." She chuckled, "I feel like Toph."

"It wasn't a trick. It's something that happens sometimes when I go into the Avatar State. It's the echoes of my past lives. They are all me. They're separate, but at the same time they're not. It's kinda confusing. Like tapping into my own memories." His brow furrowed as he continued. "But… It wasn't just *my* collection. I saw the shadows beyond *you* too. And I recognized them all."

Katara's eyes were so wide with shock that Aang worried she'd hurt herself. She lost her breath for a moment and held her head in her hands. Her stance faltered and her knees gave out beneath her. Aang caught her before she tumbled and slowly lowered her back to the soft grass. They sat in silence just holding hands for a few minutes, pondering this.

"Aang, we've been together for countless lives, haven't we?" Katara finally whispered, looking up into his big grey eyes. They were misty. She realized a single tear was rolling down her own face. She didn't bother wiping it away. She could also feel that she was smiling.

"I think we have, Katara." He smiled back and wiped away her tear. "I think we've done this a hundred times before."

"Did I ever have a choice?" she looked ashamed at what she was saying. "Did I have the free will to love you? Or was it only fate?"

Aang thought for a moment. It sounded harsh and unfair. Did they ever have the choice?

"Yes," he finally said, a little sadly. He had never even wanted a choice. "There's always a choice. Not all of the life shadows matched. You have always been free to leave whenever you want. You've turned away from me before, chosen others, even in this lifetime." It wasn't bitter, just true.

"Then I still choose you now."

She flung her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth to his. He fell back into the grass, drinking in her kisses and rolling on top of her. This wasn't the same kind of lust like earlier. This was the reassurance of lovers who had been separated from each other for far too long. Just being together was all they needed and wanted.

Aang broke the kiss from her pouting lips and brushed a hair loop away from her cheek, rolling it between his fingers before kissing it.

"It's a good thing our bodies weren't left in the physical world," he laughed. "That would be super awkward. And so polite of the Spirit World for giving us some clothes."

"Yeah, no kidding." Katara's face contorted with giggles as she tugged at Aang's yellow and orange robe. "Now what? How do we actually get back, oh Great Bridge?"

"I really don't know…" Aang admitted. "I've never done this before as far as I know… I wish Sokka was here, he's great at figuring stuff out!"

"Yeah….I'm kinda glad he's not," Katara winked and kissed his cheek. "Waaay more oogies than he could deal with… but you're right…what would Sokka do?"

Aang held his chin in his hand, thinking. His smile brightened and he snapped his fingers.

"Wan Shi Tong's Library! I'm sure that place will have the answer!" Aang called out excitedly. He swirled a puff of air beneath them, raising them both to standing. "I'm glad we have our bending too. Being without it in the Spirit World feels so weird."

"Wan Shi Tong's Library?" Katara crossed her arms over her chest, leaning skeptically on one leg. "Doesn't that old bird hate us? I'm pretty sure he tried to kill us last time we were at his library…"

"Yeah, well…this time it's different," he smiled innocently, holding an encouraging hand out to her "We're telling the truth! We really do just want knowledge!"

"Somehow, I don't think he'll buy that," She huffed, rolling her eyes. She laughed and took his fingers anyway. "Lead the way."

Aang started walking, but stopped suddenly, Katara bumping in to his back. He looked around, quizzically. "… I don't know where it is…"

"Oh for goodness sake!" Katara cried, throwing her arms over her head exasperated. "Now what?!"

"We ask a spirit!" Aang smiled brightly with youthful enthusiasm and whipped his head back and forth searching. He caught sight of a bird-type spirit and spun up an air scooter. He hopped on the swirling air ball, deftly balancing on one foot. He took off after it laughing with glee. "Spirit! Hey spirit! I'm the Avatar! I need your help! I need to ask you a question!"

"Hey! Wait up!" Katara shook her head, running after him. That man drove her batty sometimes! They bounded through an oddly colored field following the spirit. Twisting and turning on his whirlwind ball. Katara caught up to them, panting, doubled over, hands on her knees. The bird was sitting happily on Aang's arm chittering at him while she scowled.

"Oh … sorry…" was all he could sheepishly reply.

"You're still a goofy kid, you know that, right?" she puffed at him, playfully flicking his ear. "And you still have big ears."

He stuck his tongue out at her and continued petting the bird's brightly colored feathers. Katara noticed it had four sets of wings and a snake's tail instead of legs and lower body. The bright green scaly tail was wrapped around Aang's forearm.

"She doesn't know where the library is," Aang began, hurrying on when he saw Katara's face drop, "But she DOES know where one of the foxes is!"

With that, the tail uncoiled and the bird rose into the air, beating all four wings powerfully. Katara quickly grabbed Aang's arm before he could take off after it.

"Please don't go chasing that bird again without me!" she pleaded.

"Oh sweetie," he smiled. "I wasn't going to! She said she'd go get the fox herself. It would be faster that way. But now we have to wait."

* * *

He sat down cross-legged in the aquamarine grass and began playing with an air ball as if he was twelve again. Katara could only smile. He really was a goofy kid. And she loved him for it. Cute and silly and caring and fun. No matter what, he could find fun. She sat down too, leaning back to back; having his solid form against hers felt safe in this crazy realm.

She reached out with her bending energy for the moon; it was very faint, but she could still feel it. Then she remembered Yue had taken a mortal form as the fish Tui…or had Tui taken Yue's form? Either way, she didn't quite reside in the spirit realm. Katara tried bending some water from the air and bounced it from palm to palm as well - she didn't dare take any from the spirit plants… that seemed wrong somehow here.

Soon they were splashing the little water they had back and forth again, a tangle of limbs and hair. Eventually the pair fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. Aang was snoring gently, his hand across Katara's steadily rising and falling breast when the serpent bird returned. A rusty fox nuzzled Aang's face softly until he woke, brushing the wet nose away.

Katara sat up, Aang's hand falling away from her, and rubbed her eyes. They were still in the Spirit World. It hadn't been some bizarre dream. They had made love for the first time, under the light of the Winter Solstice Full Moon. She had seen Aang in all of his previous incarnations as they entered the Spirit World. And he had seen hers. They had always been together. They had always found each other. And now they were still stuck, body and soul, in the Spirit World.

"Thank you so much for your speedy return" Aang replied sincerely. "Er…um… I think… I can't really tell time in the Spirit World. Always kind of the same brightness. I wonder how long we were out?"

"I'm assuming we needed it," Katara yawned, standing and stretching. Aang eyed her arched back with just a hint of lust. He may have been the Avatar, but he was still male with the actions of the previous few hours still on his mind… "Now let's find this library and hope bird-brain doesn't eat us!"

"Lead the way, Foxy," Aang directed, lightly bounding to his feet.

Katara couldn't help but be amazed by the Spirit World. It was like when she had left the South Pole for the first time all over again. She had only ever seen ice and snow all her life. Every little thing was a wonder to her. Grass, sand, trees, flowers. Heat. Definitely the heat. It was so bizarre. Here in the Spirit World it was the shapes and colors. The sky was an odd chartreuse sort of hue. Plants and animals that defied even her world's description. Giant mushrooms and flowers that talked. Animals without faces- Aang would hurry her past those urgently and fretfully. There were tiny sprite-like spirits that glowed and danced, and great whale-like things that floated on the air effortlessly. Lumbering trees in every color BUT green that walked on thick roots.

After what seemed an eternity, there it was, laid out before them. The whole Library- with its soaring spires and great walls. In the physical world, they had only been able to see the uppermost tower peaking above the sands of the great Earth Kingdom's Si Wong Desert. Now they had to squint to make out the tower, rising many hundreds of feet above them, lost in wispy clouds. Spirits of many shapes, sizes, and colors were flitting in and out of open windows and magnificent hall doors. The fox slid through a small, private opening near the base of the structure and disappeared from sight.

"Just follow my lead and act naturally," Aang whispered out of the side of his mouth as he grabbed Katara's wrist and pulled her along.

"Ug. Because that always works so well," she sarcastically replied. "And you know. I *was* here before. I can handle myself."

"I know," he sighed heavily. "It's just…We're in the Spirit World. This place even makes me nervous sometimes. There are incredibly awesome things here. There are also terrifyingly horrible things too. Those animals without faces? Remember the Mother of Faces? Well this is where her son Koh lives! He stole you from me a few lifetimes ago. I won't let that happen again." He gripped Katara in a tight embrace, hiding the tear rolling down his cheek.

"Okay, okay. I get it." She kissed his cheek before continuing, "I love you and worry for your safety too. Let's get in, get out, and get back home."

"Agreed."


	3. Chapter 3 The Library

The Library

They slipped noiselessly through the giant open archway. The spirits mostly paid them little mind. They knew of Aang and had seen him around before. They gave questioning glares to Katara, but would shrug and continue on their way. They hid at the distant sounds of rustling feathers, but Wan Shi Tong must have been busy with so many non-human patrons.

The air was dusty and smelled of old leather and glue. It was eerily quiet as only a library could be, with sounds hushed in whispers, stifled by the masses of the ancient texts. What appeared to be sunlight streamed through high skylights (from what light source, they couldn't tell, there had been no 'sun' providing light outside). Dust motes hung thick and heavy in the beams. The pair started going up and down the endless corridors of book shelves, plucking ancient bindings at random. They could spend an eternity here and never find their way home.

At one point the passed the remains of Professor Zei. It appeared he had survived the Library's decent to the Spirit World, only to succumb to his own lust for knowledge. It seemed he had probably died of thirst or hunger- ignoring his basic survival needs in order to keep reading. It was a strange and ghastly sight, viewing his emaciated body surrounded by his precious tomes. The foxes must have left it all there as a tribute to the human whose quest for knowledge outweighed his need for life.

* * *

After several frustrating hours, the couple realized they needed help. They were now starving and desperate. With determination, they stepped from the shadows and into the center of the bridges of the Great Hall. Aang drew in a great breath of air, preparing to call out for Wan Shi Tong. Katara clamped her hand over his mouth.

"What are you doing!" she hissed. "Try thinking first! Yelling in a library?! That's sure to make him angry! Let's just find the front desk and ask politely!"

"Oh Katara," Aang's ears turned pink in embarrassment. He really was a fool sometimes. "What on earth would I do without you?

"You'd still be stuck in that dumb iceberg," she scowled at him, but smiled and took his hand, leading him to the edge of the balcony. Squinting in the dim light they scanned the levels below them, searching for….a desk? Something. They'd know it when they saw it.

"Hey, I think that might be it," Aang said, pointing far below them. There was a long counter with an exceptionally resplendent and oversized black fox standing on its hind legs pouring over scrolls. It stood as tall as a man. Its fur sparkled like the night sky and its tail was full and long ending in a white tip so brilliant that it nearly glowed. There was a small queue of spirits in front of the counter balancing tomes and books in their many awkward limbs.

"Ug," Katara groaned. "So many flights of stairs down. My legs are already killing me."

"No worries!" Aang chirped cheerfully and scooped Katara deftly up into his arms before she could protest. He sprung up onto the banister and jumped.

"Oh no…A-ANG!"Katara shrieked like a little girl startled by a mouse-spider. Katara's stomach dropped. She'd never quite get used to him doing things like this. She knew he would never let her fall, but her adrenaline spiked automatically. They plummeted down many stories toward the ground far below. Aang was laughing gleefully as Katara buried her face in the crook of his neck. She could feel her hair whipping above her as they fell, but could also sense they were slowing in their decent. Aang bent an air cushion beneath them to soften their fall. By the time he gently touched the ornately tiled floor it was like stepping on feather pillows.

He loved the feel of this woman gripping him so tightly when he would do things like that. Could feel her heart pounding against her chest. Relished in sliding his hand under her skirt to cup her round firm rear. The way she clung to him with all her might was exhilarating and arousing. When he carefully set her down her face was flushed and so close to his. He knew she secretly enjoyed it too.

"I really hate you sometimes," she lied into his ear and kissed his throat- a little more seductively than she meant to. A hungry hand gripped her bottom tightly as he whispered back, "I can live with that."

"Eh-hem!" a raspy voice coughed out, "Care to explain yourselves? …. Humans…" The word was dripping with disgust.

The two humans broke away from each other, embarrassed to be caught in their own lustful moment. Aang winced at the sight of all the spirits staring at them, perturbed and dumbfounded. There were papers and books scattered all around from the small windstorm Aang had created. The spirits were already collecting their things and hurrying away. It hadn't been a disaster beyond repair. But it definitely wasn't a good start.

"Oh, Sorry," Aang smiled sweetly and innocently, shrugging and rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. He seemed to do that a lot when his childish impulses got the best of him. "You see I'm the Avatar, and this is Kata-"

"I know exactly who you…two are," the Black Fox snapped, bearing long pearly canines at them. "What I don't know is how you got here and what you are doing here- spirit AND body. Wan Shi Tong banished you back in the Physical World. I am Hei-Hu, his most trusted administrator. And it is my task to be the first line of defense against destroyers of knowledge. Namely YOU." His beady eyes darted back and forth between Aang and Katara's faces accusingly; then scanned the area for his little red fox underlings. They were so untrustworthy sometimes!

Aang gulped noticeably. He took a breath and bowed to the Fox, fist against palm, "My humblest apologies for any disruptions we may have caused." He took a chance, peaking up at the guardian with one eye. "And might I add that *we* never harmed any of the books or tomes here."

"Nooo…" Hei-Hu yipped contemplatively then pointed a sharp-clawed finger at Katara, "But her brother stole a great number of scrolls and maps from this library."

Katara grimaced, wringing her hands together. Sokka had taken quite a collection when they were fleeing from the sinking building. She blinked up at the tall Fox, imploringly with her great big cerulean eyes shining.

"Please sir," she begged, "We mean no harm. We kinda entered the Spirit World on accident and just want to get home. We know that this is the greatest collection of knowledge of all time so we thought that maybe we could find the answers here. But we're just as lost in the library as well! We really just want to get out of the Spirit World."

"Hmmm," The Fox stroked the long hairs on his chin thoughtfully and narrowed his eyes at her. He sniffed at them curiously. His eyes widened with a newfound light and he smirked with his long snout. "I can tell that you are being sincere. And the fact that you two, especially you, little waterbender are completely within our realm intrigues me greatly. The Spirit Portals have been closed for nearly ten thousand years. Mortals can't just walk into our world. Tell me. How exactly did you two find yourselves here?"

Katara and Aang looked at each other mortified. How on earth could they tell anyone, let alone Hei-Hu, how they had gotten here?

"Um…You see, Great Fox," Aang stammered, blushing deeply, "It's a really long story. It… probably wouldn't interest you as much as getting us OUT of here would. Heh..heh…heh."

"Oh really?" the sly Fox gave an enormous sharp toothed grin at them. "The keeper of a library wouldn't be interested in a story? I think the tales are false- I don't believe you've ever actually visited a library before…" He sniffed at the air again and pricked up one ear.

"Xiao Huli!" He barked. A little red fox peeked its pointed face around the corner of a shelf. "Bring the Avatar and his…companion… parchment and ink. If they won't *tell* me how they got here, maybe they can write it. I believe it will be an interesting piece to add to the Avatar section of the library. If it's good enough, I may just let them stay to find the knowledge they so desperately desire." The little red fox nodded and bounded off.

"Oh man!" Katara blushed again, a deep crimson under her dark cheeks. She turned to Aang who also sported a flushed face. "This is sooooo humiliating! Last night was great and all, and I want to remember it forever, but this is just ridiculous!"

"Look on the bright side," Aang forced a laugh. "He hasn't called the Bird on us yet… And this might get us out of here?"

"Ug." Was all Katara could say as she hung her head. They took seats at a nearby table. Several disgruntled Spirits scowled and gathered their papers, scurrying away.

* * *

The pair sat across from each other without even making eye contact. Their weathered wooden chairs creaked as they quietly fidgeted. They were both silently mulling over what they could possibly write down.

"We gotta tell the truth!" Aang finally whispered.

"Oh noooo way!" Katara shot back in hushed tones. "It's too embarrassing!"

"So what? It might help us get out of here!"

"I am not having my sex life catalogued for all eternity in the Spirit Library!" Katara's voice was raising to match the flush on her cheeks. Aang grimaced and turned away to see several eaves dropping spirits cock intrusive brows at them.

"Katara!" Aang glanced nervously around. "Keep it down! Who knows? Hei-Hu, said there was an entire Avatar wing...our...exploits may already be in there..."

All the color drained from Katara's dark, flushed face. She dropped her head in exasperation on the table, thudding loudly.

"I'll just die here, thank you very much," she mumbled embarrassed, with her face in the table top. Her hair tumbled around her head like a heavy veil of shame. "That was definitely NOT something I would have considered."

"Heh...heh...heh." Aang half smiled, tentatively patting her head. "It will be fine." She growled like an angry tiger-bear under his touch and he drew his hand back rapidly fearing she might bite next.

Just then, the smaller fox returned with the parchment, inkpot, and brush clutched in his mouth. He deposited it onto the table between them, nudging each of them in turn hopefully.

"Oooh no." Katara shoved the supplies at Aang and turned away, arms crossed over her chest, one leg slung over the other, head held high. "I am NOT writing a thing. This was all your idea. You do it, Mr. Avatar. At least you had formal schooling. You can write much better than me anyways."

"Heh...heh...heh..." was all he could muster. Aang's forehead hit the table this time.

* * *

Aang was concentrating hard on what exactly to write. His tongue was sticking out between his lips as he furiously scrawled on the page. Beads of sweat broke out across his brow. Katara kept glancing over and wincing as the sentences poured out of the brush. 'Maybe this wouldn't be *that* bad?' she thought miserably.

"Um, Katara?" Aang asked sheepishly guarded, "there's no chance you're pregnant is there?"

"What?!" Katara snapped, shocked. Oh no, this was going to be bad... "What in all the elements are you writing?!"

"I'm just being thorough!" he replied, "This is for knowledge, right?"

"Crimeny..." she flushed, "why am I letting you do this again?"

"Because you didn't want to," he absentmindedly responded while still writing. He stopped and looked up. He was serious... and now concerned. "Well?"

"Well. To be honest, no. Conception in itself isn't always easy. But I know I'm not ready to be a mother. Or us parents for that matter." Katara wrung her hair and wouldn't make eye contact with Aang. She blushed. She felt like she had been in a constant state of flush since the previous night. "I'm the world's best waterbender. You don't think I could control the waters of my own body?"

"Oh. Yeah," he smirked. His eyes shifted out of focus, remembering. He shook his head, writing again and concentrating on his task at hand. "That makes sense. That's good. And smart. You're right. Eventually would be nice. But not yet."

As crazy as the conversation was, Katara smiled. Eventually would be nice. Yes. It would be. She still worried about what on earth he was writing.

"There. It's done," Aang sighed in relief, holding the parchment up for Katara 's inspection. "It's the best I can do."

The water bender's deep blue eyes ticked back and forth over the words. They kept getting bigger and bigger. Here and there she would shy away or blush yet again at what she had read. He had been surprisingly graphic. What was he thinking?! Apparently a lot of inappropriate things involving her waterbending... and her... everything else.

"Um. Aang." Katara grabbed his hand holding the parchment up and inched it down to scowl darkly over the top edge of the paper at him. "No. This is not it. This is getting burned. Now."

"What?!" He held his hand out imploringly and shrugged. "It's the truth, isn't it?!"

"Eh-hem...a little too much truth..." she replied, blushing.

"Really?" A sly voice hissed in her ear. Katara froze in fear as the midnight paw of the Fox snatched the page from their fingers. His beady eyes quickly darted across the page. "My, my, my! This *is* an intriguing and fascinating story. I'm surprised you let the Avatar write this, Genjin Katara..."

"I didn't think he would add so much... detail," she growled. If Katara could shoot ice daggers from her eyes, Aang would have been a dead man. He sunk into his seat and the folds of his airy yellow and orange robes, trying to hide. She arched a brow at Hei-Hu, "Genjin Katara?"

"Yes. This tale proves to me you are The Genjin as I suspected. No worries though," The Fox chuckled and rolled the parchment up gingerly. "As delicious a piece of gossip this may be to humans, who revel in the follies of their idols, most of this is merely a trivial repeat for the hall of Avatars to us spirits."

The benders just gaped at each other.

"You see, children," the term was not slurred disrespectfully. He swiped the scroll under his nose, relishing this new piece for the collection. He was nearly giddy with anticipation. "This has happened countless times before over the millennia. I was beginning to wonder what was taking so long. Time does flow so differently here. Not every lifetime does the Avatar and the Genjin visit the library. Up until a few years ago, it was still in the mortal realm and any Avatar could walk right in and learn. But I had a feeling you would find your way back here somehow. There is much you can learn while you are here. After some... editing... for professionalism... this *will* be added to the collection. Xiao Huli? Show The Avatar and The Genjin to their hall. And please bring them some food and drink. They look as though they may be ill."

* * *

It felt like an eternity had passed in Won Shi Tong's Spirit Library. The last airbender and master water bender holed themselves up in a small study near the Avatar Wing of the library as they poured over book after book. Nothing but a simple table, a few chairs and hurricane candles decorated the room. There wasn't even a window in the subterranean room, not that daylight would have mattered. Time was irrelevant here.

They learned so much about the Avatar cycle and their own past lives. Sporadically one of the little red foxes would stop by, balancing a tray of drinks, fruits, cheeses, and breads on their triangular heads, or delicately carrying a book between their pointed teeth.

Aang was thankful for the food. He would chide Katara and Sokka on their love of meat- but at the South Pole, that was the vast majority of their food supply. He understood, just as Katara understood and accepted his lifestyle. Vegetation was so scarce. Being vegetarian would have been impossible. The few times they had returned had been very difficult on Aang. There simply was no food for him.

Other than that the couple was left completely alone.

Reserved touches and kisses were all that passed between the two new lovers as they absorbed as much information as they could. Bursts of air or sliding stones would pass the scrolls and tomes between one another after each new piece of their convoluted puzzle was discovered. The water bender would spin spheres of cool drink absentmindedly in her palm while reading, or summon water filled fruits from the platters across the room. On more than one occasion they fell asleep hand in hand, foreheads pressed together with faces down in a book, only to be nudged awake by a fox.

Slowly they pieced together their intertwined histories.

* * *

The Avatar Cycle had begun nearly ten thousand years ago with the very first Avatar Wan; since then there had actually been less than two hundred Avatars. Most had unusually long lives. It was the sixth Avatar who unlocked the secret of the reincarnated life lines. She was of the Air Nomads. She was the first female Avatar.

The previous Avatars had been so wrapped up in just being the Avatar and in the wars between the humans that they had forgotten their purpose was to bring peace. They had forgotten to be human. They had forgotten to love.

She was named Samsara. It meant 'cyclic existence.' She was peaceful and loving. She easily passed between the physical world and the Spirit World. She fell in love with a man named Genjin when they were very young. His name meant 'true humanity.' Together they traveled the world and taught acceptance and tolerance. They created the separation of nations. They hoped that in the future, all peoples could live together, but for now would settle with a divided peace.

Being an Air Nomad gave Genjin great spiritual insight as well. He often traveled the Spirit World with his beloved. He was her confidante and best friend. He was the only one who could calm her from the Avatar State. There was so much to learn about it still, only six cycles in. There were no formal practices for identifying and training an Avatar yet. He helped establish those. He began the framework for the Element Sages so when he left this world and she returned something might be there to guide her. It was his mission to aid the Avatar's quest for hope and peace.

Over time, as their children grew up and the couple saw more and more seasons, Samsara became forlorn. She would live hundreds of more lifetimes. But she would be doomed to be alone. To leave Genjin behind. He was an earthly tether. But to be the Avatar was to be of the earth. To know the human existence and experience humanity. She meditated and journeyed to the Spirit World often, in search of a solution.

They came across the Spirit of Immortality, Khalid, and begged for help. They didn't wish for immortality in the sense of everlasting life, but for the reincarnation of Genjin's soul too. What cruel twist of fate would it be that the Avatar, the peacekeeper, the great spiritual bridge, the master of all elements, would be doomed to watch her friends and family and loved ones die again and again and again over countless lifetimes into the future. Knowing that she would be reborn, and never rest and see them again. How long would the Avatar Spirit last such torment before it became sour and jaded and completely self destructed?

Khalid heard their pleas and took pity. He taught Samsara what she would have to do in order to preserve another's spirit in the reincarnation cycle. It wouldn't be easy. And it most certainly would be painful. It would require an ultimate sacrifice. They would each have to give up a piece of their own souls for the other to carry. It wasn't the possession of the other's piece of soul that would continue the cycle, but the ability to give themselves away freely to another.

But there was a catch. The cycle wouldn't last forever. Eventually they would learn all they could about humanity. They would become the ultimate masters of their own bending abilities. And then they would retire finally to the Spirit World together. They would transcend humanity. The Avatar Cycle would have to break, and be reforged, but with a new spirit to learn of humanity's needs and perils and joy.

They gladly and graciously accepted the terms. They tore their own souls completely in two and offered the remaining halves to each other. It was beyond what was required, for they only needed to give a piece to one another, but it was their decision to give as much of themselves as they could to one another. Years passed and they vowed to find each other and continue the work of the Avatar together with their dying breaths. When love is real, it finds a way.

Genjin's soul would follow the bending abilities of the Avatar cycle so they could hopefully find each other easily. Lover or not, male or female never mattered (although most of the time they were lovers as well). All that mattered was that they were together. The Spirits came to call the Avatar's soul mate simply as 'The Genjin.' They held the Genjin and the Avatar in equal respect and regard.

It didn't always work out as blissfully as they planned or hoped. Some lives were cut short and one or the other had to remain in the Spirit World in a form of stasis, waiting for the other to finish their life's mission. Sometimes they never found each other at all or took different paths. When Koh stole the Genjin's face during Avatar Korik's lifetime, he grew cold-hearted and bitter. Kiyoshi was a particularly harsh Avatar and punished herself to an unusually long life of emotional solitude to atone for her failures.

Over time The Avatar and The Genjin gave away smaller pieces of their souls to others. Friends, companions, teachers. By then the Avatar's and the Genjin's souls were indistinguishable, so each new companion received a piece of both as well, connecting all their souls. But by far, the Genjin and the Avatar held the largest pieces each other's soul.

Each soul they added to theirs came with the same stipulations- which each accepted willingly and freely. Each lifecycle would bring more knowledge and power, culminating in the strongest benders and friendships in the world. But there would always be other souls they would have to leave behind until their own nirvana. It was a double-edged sword; both a blessing and a curse.

Master benders would be reincarnated in their own elements. There were a few companions who would change nations or abilities- sometimes born as benders, sometimes not. But when they found each other, they had friendships that crossed lifetimes, even if that lifetime didn't know it.

The history stopped at Roku. Aang's disappearance caused a rift in the cycle.


	4. Chapter 4 Genjin Katara

Conclusion to Avatar Spirit. Please please please review :) thanks for reading. If you enjoyed this, let me know. If you would like to see more, let me know! This is the one that turns dark. Where was the Genjin spirit during the Air Nomad Genocide? Alludes to why/how air benders popped back up during Korra.

Genjin Katara

Katara looked up at Aang, his pale face flickering in the hurricane candle's light. A scruffy thin beard had begun to grace his chin and thick black hair was starting to obscure his head tattoo. He itched at it absentmindedly. She smiled. She did enjoy his deep ebony hair, but completely respected his desire to remain clean shaven. He was beautiful to her either way. Whether they had been born man or woman, plain or handsome had never mattered.

She reached delicate fingers to his head and scritched at his scalp too. He grinned with pleasure and nuzzled into her touch. Aang shifted the stone floor beneath their chairs, sliding them together. He snaked his arm around her waist and held her tightly to his side. Katara sighed gently and leaned in to his kiss.

"Man, how long have we been here!" Aang asked drowsily, enjoying Katara 's touch along his hair and breath against his neck.

"I don't know..." Katara replied, stroking the nape of his neck and the scruff along his jaw. It would look quite handsome if he could grow it out more, but that came with physical age that he just didn't have yet. "We've fallen asleep a few times. Days at least I think."

"Monkey-feathers," Aang huffed, dejected. "I hope Appa and Momo are ok. We know so much, but still don't know the one thing we came here for- how to get home!"

"I'm sure they're fine, Aang," Katara smiled at his concern. "They're big boys. They can take care of themselves. I only have one more question- other than how to get home. I'm sure some of it is pretty obvious, but who's who in this lifetime? "

Aang scrunched up his face and closed his eyes while he concentrated hard. He pieced together all that they had learned and looked into his own Avatar Spirit for answers. His tattoos glowed dimly as he spoke aloud with a voice soft, but not quite his own and spoke in third person.

* * *

"The Master Airbender's cycle ended with the Air Nomad Genocide. He has retired to the Spirit World. Gyatso's cycle was skewed between Kyoshi and Roku because of Kyoshi's insistence on self-punishment. But Roku and Gyatso were still true friends.

Roku learned more fire bending from Sozin than any of their teachers. Souls aren't often reincarnated within the same bloodline, but fate has a way of sorting things out. Zuko's life has been and will continue to be difficult in order to atone for the horrors he created in his quest to become the greatest fire bender. He may or may not be done with his own cycle. His fate is not certain.

Sokka shares a soul with Avatar Aang's old friend Kuzon; a brother, sister, and friend for many lifetimes to both the Avatar and the Genjin. He holds the smallest piece of their soul. His nature is too free to leave the mortal realm yet. It may never.

At the end of the Earthbending Master Sud's life, he found Khalid and asked for his cycle to end. Khalid told him he was too prideful to ask such a thing before his time. He told Sud that he had not completely mastered the element of Earth- had not completely connected to it. He needed to wait and listen. He needed to *refine* and redefine earthbending. Only then could he retire. He failed still in his next incarnation to humble himself enough in the absence of the Avatar to temper his metal. Now Toph... what better way to connect herself to the earth than to remove the sense that disconnected her from it the most. She is still prideful; it's just in her nature. She will teach the art of metal bending to a whole new generation of earthbenders."

A tear rolled down the Avatar's face at the gravity of what he was saying.

"She will be done."

Pakku was Aang and Katara 's master before he passed the task to Katara, where they continued to learn together. He is the most powerful waterbender on the planet, save Katara. Once he reunites the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, his work will be finished as well. He can learn no more since the Genjin has surpassed him.

No matter what, if the Genjin is born a bender, he or she will be a master as well. Much of the Genjin's soul *is* the Avatar's soul and vice versa. The Genjin may not be a master of all the elements within a single lifetime, but he will master them individually over many lifetimes."

* * *

Katara touched Aang's check gently and he opened his stormy eyes, free of the glow again. He saw confusion in her face as she furrowed her brow.

"Aang," she started, biting her lip in thought. "I'm a waterbender, you're an airbender. This doesn't add up. I can't be the Genjin. The Genjin is supposed to be the same element as the Avatar."

Aang's heart sank. He had always known something like this had happened. It was part of his guilt from running away all those years ago. He pulled her onto his lap and hugged her as tightly as he could. He buried his face in her thick hair.

"I'm so sorry," he said into her soft warm locks. "If you're the Genjin, where were you…who were you… while I was frozen for a hundred years?"

"I…"she stammered, "I don't know. It's not in the books."

"If all of this is true, and I feel in my heart that it is," Aang said wistfully, "then my soul is in you and yours is in mine. Just as you were able to enter *my* soul…our soul with your water bending spirit, I should be able to enter, or at least read *yours* with my Energy Bending. That is, with your permission."

Katara turned to look at him with a questioning gleam in her eye. "As long as you don't take my bending away. I'm kind of partial to it!"

Aang laughed for what felt like the first time in days. It was light and airy.

"Just like you didn't bloodbend me," he winked, and shifted her into a more comfortable position in his lap. "Although I still question that…"

"How can you go from totally serious one moment," Katara laughed, rolling her eyes, "to a complete goof in the next?"

"It's a gift." He grinned, enjoying the feel of her wriggling against him. They had been so serious and reserved the last several…days? They really had no concept of time here.

"We can do that later," she winked back at him, pretending to ignore how he felt pressed against her. "Fine. Spirit bend, or whatever, away Mr. Avatar. Find out if I'm the Genjin for certain."

* * *

As much as he wanted to keep her shapely rear tight in his lap, Aang lifted her onto the table in front of him. Her feet were dangling between his legs as he puffed up his chest and breathed slowly, centering himself. Energy pulsed down his chi lines and his eyes glowed again. He placed one hand gently on her chest, sensing for her Air Chakra. He could feel her heart pounding against her sternum, a mix of anxiety and anticipation. It excited him more. He placed his other glowing hand against her forehead, with his thumb between her eyes on her Light Chakra and fingertips reaching to the crown of her head on her Thought Chakra. He reached inside her soul.

His touch was like ice and fire at the same time. Katara could feel his energy pushing into her, touching her more intimately than he had when they made love. She could feel her heart and her mind opening to him. She willed her soul to open completely to him. To be laid bare for his inspection. She had no secrets to hide from him. She pleaded him to search deeper.

* * *

There was a boy. Bald headed and full of joy. He was in the Northern Air Temple. He loved throwing himself to the clouds on his orange glider. Laughed as he passed over the main entrance to the hall that he thought looked like a weird octopus with swirly tendril-like pathways. Swooping and diving he was light as a feather and free as the wind.

Years passed. He had grown tall and strong and handsome. Telltale blue tattoos matched his huge deep blue eyes. He was ready to set out on his pilgrimage across the world. Just him and his sky bison.

The sky burned with the Great Comet. The Fire Nation was coming.

"Chandaka!" the other monks screamed. "Get out of here! Take the younglings and fly as far as you can. Hide them. Raise them. Teach them. Protect them."

He rushed to the dormitories where the youngest Airbenders stayed. Only the women's temples had nurseries. Here boys were brought when they were older. But these children were still so young. His eyes filled with tears. There were too many of them. He couldn't take them all on his bison. He could only escape with a dozen of them. They soared into the night sky and watched helplessly as the Air Temple was overrun with merciless and unstoppable firebenders. He couldn't block out the screams of the children being burnt alive in their beds.

It was a very hard life. Hiding, running, starving. The Fire Nation knew nomads had escaped the temples during the first wave and were hunting them down one by one ruthlessly. Half of the children didn't survive to adult hood. But Chandaka tried so hard. He protected them with all he had. He became like the mothers and fathers they had lost.

He taught them the ways of airbending so they could control their abilities. And he then taught them to NEVER airbend again. He sent his sky bison away to hide their identities. They grew their hair long and shaggy. They never took tattoos. When they were old enough they all went separate ways. The children hid in the Earth kingdom. Took Earth kingdom names. Took non-bending earth kingdom wives and had non-bending children of their own. With the bloodline diluted and untrained, the Air Nomads were no more. It would take a spiritual miracle to reawaken their descendants' abilities.

Chandaka wandered the earth alone. He never took a lover. He often wondered if he was the last airbender. He covered his tattoos. But he never lost hope. He was a very old man when he passed away in his sleep.

* * *

A beautiful little girl with bright blue eyes was born in a small village near the South Pole. Being of the water tribe was the next step in her own cycle, regardless of where the Avatar had gone. The Avatar had been delayed in his return as an Airbender after his death as Roku to allow for Chandaka's lifetime to begin. But now not even Khalid knew where the Avatar was, so he sent the Genjin back. If anyone could find the Avatar it would be her. Their souls were eternally intertwined, but the Genjin had its own destiny to follow as well.

The little girl grew to discover she was the last Water Bender of the Southern Water Tribe. Something familiar about being the 'last' always tugged at her. Her grandmother would tell stories of The Avatar, lost some hundred years earlier. For some reason her heart ached to find him. Like a primal need. Somehow she felt that he had to be close.

* * *

The vision of the past ended, but Aang was still in the Avatar State, still inside of the Genjin's memories. Still connected to Katara. His mouth opened and spoke with the overlaid voice of the Avatar.

"Katara has completely mastered all aspects of waterbending that she would ever choose to. Bloodbending may be a necessary evil at times, but it is an abomination of the art of waterbending. With Spirit Water, Katara was able to return a recently departed soul to its body and heal it completely. She can touch the Avatar's soul. She is the pinnacle of the Genjin."

Aang opened his eyes and his vision cleared. Tears had stained Katara's face and were still freely flowing. He took her tightly clenched hands in his and kissed them before grabbing her face and holding her forehead to his.

"I'm so sorry. I was frozen when the comet came. I never experienced the horrors of the genocide, just the aftermath with you when we traveled. No wonder you're so motherly. You tried so hard to protect those children. You endured so much while I was gone. I never meant to leave you like that. You were the only one who could have been able to find me." Aang had pulled her from the table into his arms again tying to sooth both of their hearts. "Chandaka means moonlight. Destiny knew you'd be the greatest waterbender soon."

"All those children. An entire race. It was so terrible." Katara sobbed. "It's a good thing we don't remember our past lives readily. I don't know how I could have endured it when we went to the Northern Air Temple."

She blinked those deep eyes at him and said flatly, "I'm done, aren't I?" It was more of a statement than a question. It was an intense concept for the eighteen year old, even if she was a master.

"I think *we're* done." Aang cried quietly as well. "I completely mastered The Avatar State within a year- something that usually takes a decade or more. I can Spirit Bend. The lion turtles gave us element bending in the beginning. Now they gave me Spirit Bending in the end."

"We're rejoining the nations in a way with the Harmony Restoration Movement, Just like Samsara and Genjin set out to do- what *we* set out to do." Katara had stopped crying as the truth sunk in. As peace and hope sunk in. "After all these lifetimes, we've nearly done it, haven't we?"

The weight of all of their lifetimes settled into their minds. It was so much. They could feel how heavy and tired their souls were. And ready to be finished. In the great scheme of fate, they were so close to completion.

"Where's your hope, Genjin?" Aang chided. He smiled and lifted her mouth to his. "We're not quite done yet. I believe we need to make up for some lost time. I plan on loving you as fiercely as I ever have for the rest of our lives and beyond, however long they may be."

* * *

Aang's kisses began soft and gentle, but quickly became hungry. Katara was straddling Aang now in the chair as she ran her hands through his short hair and down into his robes. Lips and teeth scraped down her throat as his hands pulled her hips tightly to his. Even with the shock of the visions of her past life, having Aang's spirit inside of her had been exhilarating. She wanted to push all of the horrors out and replace them with his love and peace. She truly was the Genjin.

The flames inside the hurricane candles were beginning to take on a dangerous life of their own. Papers were becoming scattered as air whirled in the small study room. The stone floor so deep in this basement hall began to shift.

"We have to stop," Katara gasped, failing to ignore Aang's face buried between her breasts and hands under her skirt. "You'll bring the whole library down if we don't."

"You're right," came the muffled and dejected reply from within her cleavage. She kissed the top of his head and Aang's shoulders fell in defeat. "I really don't like being the Avatar sometimes."

Katara untangled herself from Aang's arms and climbed off his lap. She adjusted her robes back in place and began straitening the disturbed pages and books. Thankfully nothing got burnt during their scuffle. Aang just sat there with his head slumped on the table, hopelessly watching her shapely figure with a stupid grin on his scruffy mug.

Katara caught a glimpse of him watching her from the corner of her eye. She smirked and summoned a water marble from the pitcher on the table. With a swift hand flick she spun the marble and it exploded into a tiny snowstorm, dusting his thick black hair.

"Hey!" He sat up, surprised. "What was that for?"

"Because you're useless right now!" she laughed heartily. "And I wanted to know what you'd look like with snow in YOUR hair. It sparkles so sweetly in the candle light."

He scowled and ran his hands through the short mop and shook the snow out. He couldn't stand how fast it grew.

"I can't wait to get out if here so I can get rid of this," he pouted.

"Oooh. But it's soooo cuuute," she cooed ruffling his hair again. "Just like Momo.. And here I thought you would have wanted to get out of here for other reasons." She placed a finger to her chin, feigning innocence.

"Oh get away from me," he huffed, throwing her hand off his head. It felt too good. "You're a cruel tease. Come on. Let's go. I think we've read everything in the entire wing."

Aang stood and grabbed her wrist as she continued to giggle. Giving a quick look around, he decided it was tidy *enough.* He'd thank the foxes on the way out.

* * *

Back on the main level, the Library was busy with activity. Word had evidently gotten out about the pair being there. There were all sorts of spirits bustling about, trying to be nonchalant as they ogled the two flesh and blood humans. And not just any humans. The Avatar and Genjin.

Katara put her hand to her face, shielding it in embarrassment. So did Aang. All those prying eyes… and some faces had more than two. They made it to the front desk where Hei-Hu was directing traffic. He saw them and yipped in surprise.

"'Merely a trivial repeat for the hall of Avatars to us spirits,' eh?" Aang glared at the great Black Fox. "What do you call all of this?!"

"I…may have underestimated the importance of your arrival," The long black muzzle twisted into a guilty smile. "This is the first time a human has fully been to the Spirit World since Avatar Wan… The fact that it's the Avatar and the Genjin has gotten all of the spirits in a tizzy. They've been reading every piece of information about your pasts that hasn't been in your possession. The library has never been more popular! The gossip is that the current Avatar cycle is coming to an end."

Both Aang and Katara looked horrified.

"You do know you're talking about US!" Aang grabbed his face with both hands, then threw them into the air sending whirlwinds toward the ceiling many stories above him. He bellowed at the top of his lungs in rage. "We're standing right here! These are our lives and destinies you're entertaining yourselves with!"

"Aang!" Katara grabbed his hand, pleading. "You're going to go into the Avatar state!"

"No, Katara," he took a deep breath and shook his head, "I'm in complete control. Only you can take that from me." It sounded harsher than he intended it to and winced. He saw a watery shimmer of hurt in her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that, sweetie. I like it when you control me!"

There wasn't a sound in the library. Not even the rustle of a single page. All eyes were on them, hanging on every word, lapping up the scandalous intrigue. Katara flushed scarlet and looked mortified.

"Monkey-feathers," Aang knocked himself in the forehead with his fist several times. "That came out soooo wrong too. I need to just stop speaking..." He took another breath and addressed the crowd. "We just want to go home. You can have all the gossip and drama you want when we're gone. We just want to leave." He turned on the Black Fox again through gritted teeth with forced politeness. "Thank you so much for your help and hospitality. We learned so much. But we still haven't figured out how to leave."

Hue-hi looked away, refusing to make eye contact. "Well, that's because no one had entered the Spirit World like this before... but I'm so glad you gained knowledge and contributed to our collection anyway! Besides, isn't that the point of a library?"

"But... how do we get back home?" Katara cried desperately. "We've been here forever. But we just want to go home. Finish the work ahead of us...and retire finally...after all these lifetimes..."

"Why that's simple Genjin," said a deep, gravelly voice. The giant black and white owl spirit of Wan Shi Tong hovered menacingly over their shoulders. They braced themselves for an attack.

It never came.

"I suspect, you leave the same way you came in. Unfortunately, you will not remember much of what you have learned. I did not expect you to delve so deeply. You were able to deduce your own tentative futures. You know too much for mortals...or as tangentially mortal as you may be."

"But, it's *our* lives!" Katara felt hot tears spilling down her cheeks. No matter how horrible some of it was, she never wanted to forget. "Our friends, our families, our history!" Aang was holding on to her body tightly. She was shaking so badly he was afraid she would lose her balance.

"My dear Genjin Katara," Wan Shi Tong's voice was softer and gentle for the first time. He brushed satin black feathers across her face. "You will remember that you love The Avatar. And that you ALWAYS have. The same for you, young Avatar. You'll remember that your pasts have been entwined. You'll see that again when you...leave... You didn't need my library for that. But anything you learned while here, will stay here, I am afraid." Katara was still sobbing quietly against Aang's solid chest. Tears were trailing down his cheeks as well. "You'll remember it all, in time." With a rustle of feathers, the great owl turned and glided away.

* * *

The gaze of all the spirits was choking her. Pressing in on all sides. Katara felt like she couldn't breathe. She needed to get out of the library. Away from the place that gave her such wonderful and terrifying memories, and then snatch them all away. Away from the intrusive rude spirits. She began to run, her bare feet slapping the tile floors loudly.

Out into the grasses she continued to flee. She couldn't see through the tears streaming down her face. She felt like a small girl running to find her mother dead all over again. She tripped on the strange uneven terrain and went tumbling forward.

But she never hit the ground. She was cradled in a cushion of swirling air. Moments later she had strong warm arms around her. Stroking her hair and rocking her gently. It was his turn to mother her.

Tattooed hands cupped the dark heart-shaped face. He brushed away her tears and kissed her closed eyes. And then drew her lips to his and tasted her breath.

"Baby, you're my forever girl," He whispered into her mouth. "I never told you why I call you that. Before the invasion. When I was having all those horrible dreams. I had one daydream that was... wonderful... I told you it was about living underwater. But that was a lie. In the daydream I professed my love to you. Held you and kissed you again and again. I called you my 'forever girl.' What thirteen year old does that?! I did. Because even then I knew it was true. Well...I didn't know it, know it...but I did. We won't forget."

"I have an old confession too." She had stopped crying and laid her head against his chest, just listening to his heartbeat. She was calm again in his arms. "When we found you...when *I* found you in the iceberg... I ... recognized you. I didn't know how or why. But I did. I knew that somehow you would be the most important person in my life. I knew you. I've always known you. No. We won't forget what matters most." She looked up into those loving grey eyes. As she had for a hundred lifetimes.

"Let's go home," they said together.

"You need to induce my Avatar State again." His grey eyes were hopefully pleading. "You're the Genjin. Only you can do it. It's the only way we can get home."

"I don't know Aang," she replied skeptically nervous. "You said it yourself, it was a combination of a whole lot of things, including the full moon...which there is none here... and the Winter Solstice... which ended who knows how long ago..."

"I believe in you," he smiled hopefully. "I always have. Just as you've always believed in me. You're the greatest water bender of all time. I know you can do it with or without those things."

"You know... this is the Spirit World," she grinned warmly, encouraged by his faith. She thought for a moment, biting her lip again. That little look always drove Aang mad. He wanted to be nibbling on that lip too whenever she did that. "I'm pretty sure ALL water here would be Spirit Water."

"Katara!" he squealed gleefully and kissed her on the cheek like she had so many times when they were younger. "You're a genius! Let's go find some!"

He nimbly jumped up with Katara still in his arms. He cupped his hand and spun up and air scooter. He hopped on, balancing carefully, and they sped off, Katara laughing again to his delight.

* * *

It didn't take long to find the perfect spot. Albeit, the Spirit World oddities were ever present, but the stream was clear and cool. It was splashing down from a small waterfall into a deep pool. From the looks of it Katara could probably stand on the pool's floor and be completely submerged.

The air scooter dispersed and Aang set Katara down in the aquamarine grasses. She felt the plants bend under her toes as she walked through them. She bent down and touched the surface of the pool with a single outstretched fingertip. It rippled and glowed beneath her caress. She had been away from a true source of water for too long in that arid dusty library.

The energy of the Spirit World water was incredible. Even more powerful than the pull of the Winter Solstice Full Moon. Yes. She could do this. She could take them home.

Aang watched in awe as she stepped tentatively onto the water. Not into it. *On* to the water. She had used ice floats and rushing waves to carry her across the surface of waters before, but this was amazing. She truly was the ultimate master of water.

She walked lightly as if the ground had never changed. With every footstep the water radiated with her energy. She drew the power up through her legs and into her core. She raised her arms and swirled the waters around her, but the water beneath her toes was like glass. A great crystal ring emerged spinning around her. She turned back to face the Avatar and he gasped.

Her eyes were glowing. But it wasn't quite the same as when his would in the Avatar state. They weren't as blindingly bright, and the shade perfectly matched that of her own beautiful irises. It was her own pure spiritual energy. Aang could feel his energy and spirit responding to it. Calling to him. Half of her soul was in his anyways. But it was so entwined that he couldn't tell where one soul ended and the other began. Maybe there was no beginning or ending, just a perfect blend.

She sent a glowing wave to him. She lifted him gently from the ground and drew him into the ring. When she set him down on the water, he could feel its soft, damp surface under his soles, but he did not fall through. She tilted her head to one side and suddenly the ring of water spun on it's axis. It created a protective ball around them, like Aang's Avatar state air sphere.

She hadn't done a thing to him and he could already feel his Avatar Spirit rising to the surface of his consciousness.

"Avatar," she spoke. But her voice was not just her own. It was the reflection of a hundred more voices in a hundred past lives. It was gentle and loving. She took his hands in hers and he could sense her energy spilling into him. Filling him. He welcomed it freely. "With your permission. We're almost done."

"Yes, Genjin," he replied. "We almost are."

Aang felt Katara 's spirit energy crash into him like a tidal wave. What he previously thought was her entering him before, was actually her fiercely restraining herself. Katara dropped his hands and took his face between her palms. He took her hips in his own hands. When their mouths and bodies met, the change was instantaneous.

The realities of the Spirit World fell away. They were two glowing souls in the expansive darkness, laid bare to the universe. Infinity was held in a moment as they joined in every way possible, body and spirit locked in an unending embrace.

This time it wasn't just the world shattering in light, it was the whole universe that shattered. The echos of their past lives danced in their vision... and their memories of the Spirit World faded to a blur.

* * *

"I love you," Katara whimpered as she fell down against Aang's heaving chest. She kissed his cheek once before falling into the soft, familiar blankets beside her best friend and lover. He held her hand to his pounding chest and kissed her forehead lying on his shoulder. He breathed in deeply the sweet scent of her hair against his face. In this moment, the world was perfect.

"I love you too," escaped his lips with a puff of flame.

Katara opened her eyes when she could breathe again properly. The bright full moon hung low in the sky, opposite of where it had been when she had first stepped into the pool to relieve her pent-up energy. The grass around them was blackened and the ground was shifted and thrown. Appa stood far away, casting disgruntled, grumpy looks and growls at them. What began as little giggles between the pair grew into joyful laughter.

Aang rolled on his side towards her and kissed her lips again. His scruffy face scratched at her cheeks. Katara pulled back in surprise, her vision coming in to focus.

"Aang?"

"Hmmm?" he purred in the afterglow, willing his heart to beat regularly again. She was so wonderful. Maybe they could do that again.

"Why do you have hair?"

* * *

***Epilogue***

After some confused discussion the Avatar and the Genjin came to the conclusion that they had been on a spirit world journey for probably a week or more. But time flows differently there than in the physical world, so they hadn't lost but a few hours in the physical realm.

They saw shadows of their time in the Spirit World and could feel the connection between their souls. They realized that they had been together for many lifetimes. Aang wanted to call Katara 'Genjin' but they didn't know what it meant.

They settled on the idea that they had loved and supported each other always. And they would make the most of the time they had in this life.

* * *

After Aang promised not to set the world on fire every time, they made love until the sun rose and the Solstice ended.


	5. Follow my new story!

For those of you who are following this story, I kind of continued it in a new piece titled 'Spirit Moon.' it's about 6 years later, but references back to this one. Come check it out


End file.
